The Camping Trip of Doom
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: The Smashers go camping! What horrors will await them? No water? Spiders? Bad Weather?
1. Chaos goes too far

A/N Hello! It's me again, Shadowsong. Obviously you read the summary, or else you wouldn't be here right now. Unless you randomly clicked on a fanfiction, and your mouse cursed you to go here.

I don't know exactly why, but I like Super Smash Brothers fics in the humor genre then in any other. Maybe because I write SSB:M humor. I don't really know.

I understand this story has been done before, but I really want to do it.

Be sure to review!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my Gamecube. I always, while playing SSB:M, imagined what they were thinking and what they did while I was playing Legend of Zelda on a different game and stuff. I owe it to you, guys and gals. Oh, and my muses. And my readers, as always.

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: Why do you ask?

(Begin Chapter One)

As usual, the Super Smash Brothers house, or more mansion, was in a state of chaos.

Roy was chasing around Young Link for stealing his sword and playing 'Let's poke my older self' with it. Marth was chasing after Ness for the same reason, except Ness wanted to make a swimming hole in his room and couldn't find anything to cut the floor with.

"Why you little creep!" yelled the knight as he pursued the small but fast Hylian around the rec room, or also known as the rest area. "I'm going to beat your rear!"

The Kokiri-looking boy giggled insanely as he sped around couches and dodged pillows hurled at him. Clasping the sword tightly and running around sofas, he laughed, "Ha ha, you can't catch m-"

BUMP.

He ran straight into Link. Bouncing off of his older self, he smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

Link swiped the sword out of the small hands, but was almost instantly crashed into by Roy, who flipped over Link and smashed into the wall.

Young Link grinned mischievously and snatched the sword back and ran out the door, but not before jabbing Link in the leg. Ness rapidly sped by also, gripping Marth's sword and chuckling crazily. He managed to duck as Marth ran by, and bulled straight into Link, sending the Hero of Time into the blue wall.

Ness quickly got up and ran out the door, where Young Link was waiting, and the pair fled down the hall, cackling madly.

Link sat up, his hair everywhere, his tunic disheveled and rumpled. The Master Sword clanked as Link got up. "I am so going to kill those two-"

Roy, still wincing as he sat up, shaking plaster from his red hair. "Link, I am sorry, but I am going to have to kill your younger self!"

Marth leaned on a couch for support. "Ditto Ness. Those two are dead!" He hobbled off to his room, Link and Roy following, shaking bits of plaster and dried paint off themselves.

Young Link and Ness had escaped and were hidden in the safety of Ness's room, which was decorated like his video game, Earthbound. There were cars zooming by behind glass, and it seemed normal, like any other town, except for the minor fact that it had giant chalk markings in the middle of the room in the shape of a circle.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Ness. Drawing out Marth's sword, he cut the floor with it, sinking the blade into the carpet, green and grass-looking. Young Link and Ness began stabbing the floor repeatedly until-

CREAK...

"Uh-oh," said Young Link nervously. "Er, Ness, your room's on the third floor, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

WHAM!

The circle fell out and went straight through the floor!

"Hey! What the-"

BAM!

"I think that Marth's room is below yours."

The sentence took a moment to penetrate the pair of boy's thoughts.

A moment was all they needed. They ran, clasping the swords and heading towards the only other sanctuary they knew, the boy's bathrooms.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" yelled Marth, looking up through the ceiling. "THEY ARE DEAD!"

Roy had been lounging nearby, as was Link. All of them were plotting what to do to the pair of Smashers.

The knight stood up, eagerly grabbing one of Marth's replacement swords he kept when he lost his sword. "Let's get 'em!"

Link nodded and unsheathed his sword from his back. "I get myself!"

Marth and Roy nodded, and the trio went off to pursue the duo. It would of worked if Zelda and Samus had not been walking up the stairs to their room.

"Exactly what are you doing? Where are your swords, Marth, Roy? What's going on?" Zelda asked.

Link, when seeing Zelda, sheathed his sword sheepishly. "Uh, Roy, you explain."

Roy began to explain in a few, short, eloquent sentences. "Going to kill Ness and Young Link." Very eloquent indeed.

Samus rolled her eyes, even though they couldn't see. "Why?"

"Because those two rats stole our swords!" yelled out Marth indignantly.

The princess of Hyrule sighed. "I'll get them back, you stay here. Come on, Samus." She went down the stairs to the area where the boy's bathrooms were located.

Roy wiped sweat beads from his forehead, while Marth shook plaster from his hair. Link looked at the ceiling. "I can't believe I was so stupid then," he muttered. "I just might have to kill myself. Well, my younger self."

Marth raised an eyebrow, then regretted it because a shard of plaster fell into his eye. He hastily wiped it out, commenting, "Well, I'm going to the showers. See you all later." He plodded towards the showers. Link went to his room, and Roy stamped off to his room.

(At the boy's restrooms)

Zelda and Samus were standing outside of the boy's bathrooms, hoping for a male Super Smash Brother to pass by so they could capture him and make him drag Ness and Young Link out.

At first, Captain Falcon came by, and grinned when he saw the two females. "Well, hello, ladies."

"Scram or we'll shove you in the ladies room," snapped Samus, who had zero tolerance for the racer. Captain Falcon fled.

About two minutes later, Mario came by, humming the Mission Impossible theme song. Zelda quickly grabbed his sleeve and said, "Hey, Mario, can you go inside and get Ness and Young Link?"

Mario nodded, and went in, ducking and hiding behind corners, clasping his hands in a gun shape and still humming the theme song. Samus shook her head. "Let's ask the next guy, Mario still thinks he could be in a Mission Impossible movie. I believe he applied to be the hero."

Zelda stared at the door. "Really? I can't really think of him doing it."

Mario came out, and he had both Young Link and Ness by scruffs of their shirts. He was now whistling Saria's Song, and wandered away after dropping the two miscreants at the pair of female's feet.

Zelda raised her eyebrows at the two. "Well?"

Young Link looked sheepishly down at his feet. "Sorry," he mumbled, the sword behind his back.

Zelda tapped Young Link on the shoulder, and he handed it over, his face a crimson mask.

Samus bopped Ness on the head, saying, "And you?"

Ness shuffled his feet guiltily. When faced with angry guys that were after their blood, they saw no reason to back down. When faced with girls, the two melted. Ness handed over Marth's sword to Samus, who took it.

"Now go off and play, you two. Enough mischief for today," said Zelda. Young Link looked up and nodded, his sapphire eyes innocent. Ness murmured, "Okay," is a defeated voice, and the duo ran off.

"They're probably going to bug DK or something now," sighed Samus. "We should've given a lecture or something."

"Could you do that? They look so innocent," said the princess of Hyrule, fingering the sword of Roy.

Samus eyed her friend. "Innocent when they want to be."

Zelda grinned. "Yeah." She looked again at the sword. "We'd better put these in Marth and Roy's rooms."

Samus nodded, and they both went off to the rooms.

Well, they tried, before bumping into Peach.

"Did you read the new post on the bulletin board?" squealed the princess. "Everybody's going camping!"

(End Chapter One)

A/N Like it? I'll try to update soon. Really.

Oh, by the way, my other still-getting updated fic, The Tournament, just got updated. Read it!

Yes, this story will lead to camping. You will see. Don't worry. ; )

Please review!


	2. The Smashers pack up and leave

A/N I understand I haven't updated lately- it's the whole 'my-disc-is-being-a-stupid-chunk-of-cursed-metal-and-it-does-not-seem-to-work-let's-crush-it' and with the website not letting me log on. I really mean it, gomen. Also, my laptop is being cruel again and won't turn on sometimes. ::insert super mad face here:: Sorry. Well, I finished The Tournament, and the second installment of this ficlet is due!

Yes, I understand this kind of story has been done before? Did I not say that in the first chapter?

"""" I understand this story has been done before, but I really want to do it.""""

Well, I just copy-pasted it, so there ya go. ::smile:: He he.

Thanks for all these reviews! That's a ton for just the first chapter for me, definately a record.

I am so sorry I didn't put a few of the characters in the first chapter ::cough:: Kirby ::cough:: But he will be in upcoming chapters, just not this one. Don't worry, though!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Super Smash Brothers. I don't even get why people do disclaimers, but my brother once got a flame, and in it was junk about 'and there wasn't any disclaimer' or something like that. So... that's why I do this. I suffer because of EVIL and INSISTENT people like THEM!!!!!!

Okay, not really suffer, but you get my drift.

(Begin Chapter Two)

"Camping?" asked Samus skeptically. "Remember the last time we tried to do something normal?"

Peach bounced up and down. "So? We survived."

"Almost didn't," muttered Zelda.

Peach rolled her eyes. "No, really. Come see." Grabbing the two friends by the arms, she dragged them to the rest area.

Inside the rest area, it was packed. All of the Smashers were crowded around the bulletin board, where announcements, threats, and posts of lost weapons or items of clothing were tacked on there.

Some Smashers were sprawled out onto couches and chairs. Young Link and Ness were playing SSB:M on a new platinum GameCube. Quickly tapping the keys, Young Link was ahead of Ness by a single point. Ness desperately punched the buttons, but was quickly thrown off the stage, Mushroom Kingdom 2, by a hookshot.

Link was surfing the Internet in a corner of the room on a Windows XP Dell computer. Hearing someone approach behind him. Minimizing the window, he turned around and flashed a smile. "Hi, Zelda." He shook a little shard of plaster from his blond hair.

Peach stepped in front of the princess. "Didn't you say you were staying in your room when I met you in the hall?" she asked, pulling out a heavy cast-iron cooking pan.

Link threw up has hands as a shield and said, "I decided to come here to see what the racket was about!"

Samus ducked around the Hero of Time and double clicked on the minimized window. "You're looking at Legend of Zelda fansites?"

Link grabbed the mouse out of her hand. "So?"

Zelda grinned. "Let me see." She took the mouse and scrolled down. Then gasped. "Someone posted that-"

Peach peered at the screen, then her eyes widened. "No way!"

Samus nodded, commenting, "Yeah, I'm completely on the side of Zelda. This is a weird site, you won't believe what I've seen-"

Peach shook her head. "No, I mean, they said she was better looking then I was!"

Link looked at the forum post. "Really? Well, they're right..."

Seconds later, Link was nursing a massive head wound by frying pan.

Zelda glared, once again, at Peach, who was inspecting the site. "He was just being a boy, you didn't need to do that!"

Peach was intent on nitpicking the site. "Oh shush. He'll get over it." She clicked on the part of the site labeled, "Fanart." Opening a portion of the sub-category called, "Princess Zelda/Shiek."

Peach tapped Zelda on the shoulder. "Check this out. It's fanart of you!"

Link, still rubbing his head, looked over and whistled. "That's not half bad."

Zelda had to agree, though the next one she saw she protested.

"Exactly WHAT am I wearing?" she asked vehemently, glaring at it with her scarlet eyes.

"I believe it is a chibi of you wearing a Kokiri outfit," said Link. "Kind of cute. Don't see why you're mad, Zelda."

"Should we look at the fanarts of YOU?"

Link hastily clicked off the site. After bookmarking it, of course. "Let's go see what the whole camping fiasco is about."

Many of the Smashers were whispering excitedly about the trip. The sign said, as Samus, Link, Zelda, and Peach read it:

"A camping trip at the local campground is set for next Wednesday. Bring a sleeping bag, pillow, toothbrush, toothpaste-" ("Do some of the Smashers have teeth?" asked Peach.) "- and a tent for every four Smashers. Have fun!"

"Have fun, yeah right," snorted Zelda, frowning at the notice. "Local campground... is there one around here?"

Samus shrugged. "There must be."

Mr. Game and Watch came over to the bulletin board, and jumped up and down to see the notice. This continued for a few minutes until Peach lost it and whacked him upon the head with a tennis racket.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" screeched the princess. She chased the poor Mr. Game and Watch around the room, brandishing the tennis racket with fury.

Zelda started towards the door. "I'd better get packed," she said, opening the door.

Samus hastily ran towards the door also, calling over her shoulder, "Uh, me too!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!" shrieked Peach, still pursuing the panting Mr. Game and Watch, who had desperately been throwing sausages over his shoulder to divert the peeved princess's attention.

(At Zelda's room)

Zelda tossed a pair of pajamas, a light blue dress, and other garments in her suitcase, which was decorated with Triforce symbols. Shuffling through her clothing cabinet and pitching random artifacts of clothing over her back, she heard a knock on the door. "Enter," she called, rummaging through her shoes, which were all high heels.

Samus entered, her starry bag and planet-bedecked sleeping bag hefted over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming? We need you to transport half of us to the campground." She looked dubiously at piles of attire that littered the princess of Hyrule's bed. "You really going to take all of that?"

Zelda looked at the heap. "Well, maybe not." She selected a few items of clothing and shoved them in her bag, and hoisted it over her shoulder. "All I need is my sleeping bag."

Samus nodded towards the corner of the bed. "It's under your bed, right there."

Zelda grabbed the sleeping bag and slipped it under her arm. "Okay, I got that. Who has the tent for the four of us girls? I suppose Jigglypuff can squeeze in if we tried, with you, Nana, Peach and me in there."

Samus nodded down the hall. "Peach has it. Beware, though- it is covered in bright pink flowers and has the words "Perfect Princess" all over it."

Zelda grinned. "Oh well. Let's go."

(At the campground)

Zelda slumped over in a park bench, completely exhausted. Most of the rest of the Smashers were looking around at the campsite, which was basically a few clumps of trees, a water pump, a bathroom that looked like a restroom from the 1500's, and patches of dirt where they could set up a tent.

Roy was looking at a sign that said, 'Hostiaterr camp grounds.' "What does 'Hostiaterr' mean?" he asked, scratching his head. "Sounds Spanish."

"Well," said Peach, poking at the signs, "I heard somewhere 'terr' means 'land' so it's something land."

"Hostia means 'victim' in Latin," said Zelda, not really paying attention to what Peach was saying, "So we are in a camp called 'Victim Land.'" She shifted on the bench, then froze, getting what she just said.

Zelda let that soak into the Smashers for a moment.

"Whoa... you don't think the Master Hand is trying to kill us, is he?" asked Fox. "Geez, that's below even him!"

"No, not really," said Falco, inspecting a rotting log. "Remember that time he poisoned the water in Termina and said we could all go swimming?"

"Oh yeah. So I guess it's not really below him."

"I bet it's all just a silly joke," said Zelda sternly. "Really."

"Joke this," said Peach. Her face was pale, and she was shaking, even though it was warm out. She pointed towards the top of a hill nearby.

Where a gravestone was, sticking straight up out of the grass.

(End Chapter Two)

A/N Cliffy! ::cackles evilly:: No, it's not going to be a horror story- you will see. This will be humor, and so far I hope I have satisfied those needs.

Well, let's see. This is the only fic I'm working on. Maybe I'll do a Redwall one soon, but that's a maybe.

I actually have a little Latin dictionary in my room on my desk. I grab it when I need to think of a name and look up different words. That's where I got 'Hostia' from- 'terr' I already knew.

About the whole website-fanart thing in the middle of the chapter, I actually have went to a website like that. They had the weirdest and cutest drawings. One was an anime Zelda, and it was great. I just made up the Zelda-Peach thing because hey, it might be out there. And I have seen debates on who's the cutest Smasher, but whatever. I forget the site name, but it still is in my memory, drifting among the endless strands of time.

School started about a week ago for me, and you know what that means- I will not be updating as often due to homework, extracurricular activities, and the seven hour a day session of torture. Oh yeah, it's called school. ::nervous giggle::

::nudges review button:: Yep. Wanna see what that does? Click on it! Then type a few letters and you will discover what it does!


	3. Camp Hostiaterr

A/N Whew what a week. School's started just about... oh I don't know, a bit, and already I'm already having a few hours of homework. ::tired face here:: But I still find time to write! ::replace with happy face::

Well, read, review, you know the drill. Oh, and this time- for the person who didn't really say anything about my story but just followed my instructions- next, type wonderful praises for me. XD Well, just type anything that has to do with my story. Not 'anything that has to do with my story'. Just about my story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't make me poke the creator of Super Smash Brothers until he gives me the copyright of the game. Just don't drive me there. I will! ::unleashes index finger:: Don't... make... me.

(Begin Chapter Three)

The Smashers stared at the gravestone for about six seconds before chaos ensued. Many things happened in the short time span of ten seconds:

Young Link grabbed Ness by the wrist and hauled out of the area, sprinting into the forest.

Kirby suddenly deflated, sinking to the ground in a small pink pancake-like form.

Yoshi and Dr. Mario both ran, and slammed into the other, knocking the other out.

Mario, Luigi, and the Ice Climbers all clung to the other and started screaming at the top of their voices, piercing the air with the high-pitched shrieks they were setting off.

The rest of the Smashers stood frozen in shock.

"No... way. The Master Hand is not below that, is he?" said Fox in disbelief. "I mean... he accepted all of our applications for joining the game cast...."

Falco snorted, but a shudder of fear ran through it. "N-never expected it, did we?" he asked, a nervous laugh slinking it's way in.

A yell erupted from the woods, and out came Young Link and Ness. However, the small Hylian appeared to be covered in furry brown moss. "Get it off, get it off!" he hollered, running in circles.

Ness quickly took out his bat and slammed it into his friend's chest, where the fuzzy spot was. The moss dropped off- and began to walk towards Ness!

"It's a spider!" screamed Peach. "Get it! Get it!"

Ness swung at the offending arachnid, but it easily ducked, and launched itself at the boy.

Young Link thwacked his boomerang on the spider's head, and slashed out with his Kokiri sword, hacking at a leg.

Ness was beating repeatedly at it, but was losing. The spider lifted itself for the kill-

WHAM!

Young Link thumped the creature on the head, stunning it, also cracking the boomerang in half.

Kicking the spider, he ran over to Zelda babbling, "I saw a- a tree and tried to climb it but the spider got me and I ran and ran and it tried to kill me and I broke my boom-er-aaaaang!"

Zelda softly stroked his head, whispering, "Shush, it's gone now..."

Older Link huffed. "Why can't she do that to me?"

Fox, temporarily forgetting the gravestone, elbowed Link with a furry elbow. "She is, doofus."

Link kicked the pilot. "I mean when I'm seventeen!"

Falco rolled his eyes. "This has to rank as one of the weirdest conversations I've heard for a while..."

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Well, there are a few of them if you mix foxes, heroes and princesses."

Peach pointed a shaky finger at the gravestone. "But what about that?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Suddenly, another scream erupted from the woods, and bats fluttered out of the forest. Peach screeched, and fainted. Samus swiftly caught her, and looked up, her tone was wavering and seemed frightened. "Wha-"

"Ohhhh..." moaned a low, gravely voice.

The voice came from the gravestone. The ground near the tombstone shuddered, and began to lift, dirt crumbling off the sides.

"AHHHH! EVIL ZOMBIE!" screamed the Smashers.

Something emerged from the ground. Weeds clung to it's appendages, and dirt came off in clumps off of it's sides. Standing tall, arms forward, it began to walk towards the group of freaked Smashers.

Mario, who had stopped shrieking earlier, stared. "It's... COMING!" he gasped.

Link whipped out his boomerang and yelled, "The thing's a Re-dead!" He hurled the boomerang with all his might.

Spinning through the air, the weapon smacked the zombie and returned to Link. The figure yelped and hurtled down the hillside and came to a stop at Zelda's, or more, Young Link's feet.

Young Link yelled in terror and struck out, slamming his sword hilt on the zombie's head.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

The young Hylian, his fear gone, continued whacking the person. "You- evil- Re-dead- go- back- to-" and uttered a word that Zelda gasped at.

The zombie covered its head and cried out, "Stop it! I just work here!"

Zelda quickly dragged the furious and slightly confused Young Link away. "Wait, who are you?" she asked the zombie.

"Yeah," added Roy, "and what the heck were you doing?"

"What do you mean you work here?" inquired Marth, raising his eyebrows.

"Can't we just let him answer?" muttered Captain Falcon.

The zombie stood up, then collapsed. "I'm Howard the Coward, and I work for Hostiaterr campgrounds. I was testing out our new Halloween "Scary Fair-y" haunted hill feature. Why did you hit me?" he snarled to Link.

Link threw up his hands in immediate defense. "Whoa, hold on. I thought you were some kind of Re-dead or vampire or something!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered, "Always first to defend themselves." And then she turned to Howard the Coward. "But it's nowhere near Halloween."

Howard nodded. "You're right, but it's new, so we thought we should test it out."

"So all the screams, the bats.... was all fake?" asked Samus, tapping the ground with her foot. Howard nodded.

"And my arms were out because I needed to stretch them; it's cramped in there," he explained. "Everything scary here is fake."

"Does that include the restrooms?" murmured Marth.

"And the spider?" asked Young Link.

Howard's eyes widened. "What spider?!" he screeched, and jumped, attempting to head towards the bathrooms, which were roughly the size of computer modems.

Roy grabbed the zombie's shoulder, and ignoring the weeds and crumbling dirt, dragged him back. "Just tell us where we can camp, you weirdo."

Howard tried to crawl away, but Roy's grip was pretty strong. "Over there. Five bucks a person."

"Five bucks!" shrieked Peach. She had awakened, and not happily. "Like we're going to pay that!"

"Do you want me to show you the spider?" asked Link gently, but a hint of cruelty resided in his innocent statement.

Howard, after hearing that, let the Smashers camp for free.

(End Chapter Three)

A/N See? No one died (except that spider got knocked out and Howard got beat up pretty badly...) and no major horror scenes.

I haven't updated in a while due to hours of homework, busy weekends and extracurricular activities like tae kwon do and youth group and stuff.

Be sure to review! If you forgot how to, refer to the A/N at the beginning of the chapter.


	4. Setting up camp

A/N Hello, fellow peoples! Sorry I haven't updated lately- school is to blame. But I just kinda need to brag about this- I got a 48/46 on my French quiz! Don't extra credit problems do wonders.... I got everything right too. : ) Yay. Maybe you did too, this week. ::hands you kudos:: There you go. Oh, and for all you reviewers.

You know what to do, review and read!

(Begin Chapter Four)

The Smashers settled themselves around the area Howard had pointed out. Peach unpacked the girl's tent, and looked at it dubiously. "We're supposed to SLEEP in this?"

Zelda peered at it, wincing slightly from the bright pink flora and yellow letters. "Well, that's what we brought it for, unless you want to burn it..."

"I'm all for that," muttered Samus.

Peach made a face. "But... how do we set it up?" she asked, turning the tarp slightly to see if it magically sprang into a tent- which it did not, of course.

Link was struggling with his and Roy's tent, while Marth eyed a stake with some hesitance. Picking up the stake and stabbing it into the earth inside a small metal circle attached to the tent. "Okay... where's the other pole-thingy?" He looked around, and then spotted the pole. "Hey! How did it get over there?" He started to stamp towards it, then tripped suddenly.

Link snorted, then caught a corner of the tent as it almost touched the ground. "Smooth, Marth."

Marth picked himself out up of the dirt. "There was a trip wire there!" He scrabbled with his hand in the black and brown dirt that was covered in leaves in front of him, and snagged a black string. "Ah ha!" he said, and peered closer. His face twisted angrily as he inspected it. "Link!" he yelled. "It's your bowstring!"

Link dropping the corner of the tent, and the metal pole Roy had been sliding in there smacked the knight in the head. Ignoring the "Ow!" from Roy, he stomped over to Marth. "Like I'd do that!" he snarled. Roy moaned in pain in the background, but neither seemed to notice.

A cackling came from the bushes, and both of the Smasher turned around to face them. A green elf-ish hat poked out of the top, and so did the bill of a baseball cap. They shook with contained laughter.

Link picked up a stick and hurled it at the bushes. "Come out, you two rats!" he yelled, "or I'll kill you!"

Captain Falcon, who was successfully putting up his tent, the kind that sprang up and twisted itself to go up when you stick the metal poles in correctly, commented, "If you killed Young Link, who I am guessing is in the bushes, then wouldn't it be suicide?" he asked, fitting a small, three foot pole in the tiny slit generally the thickness of a piece of paper with slight difficulty. "I mean, grammatically, you're killing yourself."

"But it's not really him," said Fox, who was collecting firewood. He stopped for a moment and eyed the furious Link and Marth. "It's another person. But I guess either way is fine. He is killing himself...."

"You're confusing me," complained Roy, rubbing his head, which supported a large bump. He scratched at it, then winced. "But then wouldn't it be suicide?"

Fox shook his head. "Well, yes and no. If Link kills Young Link, then he will kill his younger self, which may have grown up to become older Link, then yes, he is killing himself."

"What?"

The pilot banged his head against an oak tree close by. "Nevermind."

"I'm going to kill him anyway!" yelled Marth, and with that, he grabbed a heavy sycamore bough and began to swat at the bushes with it.

With squeaks of dismay, the pair ran out and hurled themselves into the mess of pink and yellow tarp, which might become, after a century or two of hard work, a tent which could hold four girls and a pink cottonball with a hairdo.

The angry prince hurled himself at the tent, and began striking out, cursing and yelling. The four girls dropped the tent and stared in astonishment at the spectacle Marth was making. Inside the collapsed tent, two lumps were wriggling and yelling.

"Ah! Zelda, Peach, Samus, help!"

"Ow! There's a leaf in my eye!"

Marth stabbed at the two furiously. "I'll put more then a leaf in your eye!"

Samus grabbed Marth by the arm and with the other hand, snatched the branch out of his hand. Dragging the angry prince towards Link and Roy, she deposited him near the other two. "Just keep him under control, okay?" she snarled. "We're trying to set up a tent here." She kicked Marth and stalked off to kick some poor victim like Jigglypuff to vent off her anger.

Zelda pulled the tent off of Young Link and Ness. "Really. You two should be more mature."

Young Link pouted. "But I'm only ten!"

Ness shrugged. "I don't think I'm old enough to be mature."

Peach stamped her foot and said, "I'm going to get water." She looked around with an officious air. "Where's the camp store?"

Zelda looked at her princess friend. "I hate to break it to you, Peach, but the only way you're going to get water is through the spring water spigot over there." She pointed towards what seemed a rotting tree stump covered in ivy and leaves.

Peach widened her eyes. "No way. Where's the camp store?!"

Zelda wrapped her arm around Peach's and started dragging her towards the water spout. "Come on. The camp store is a long walk, and this is about twenty feet away."

Peach stared at the spigot. "I'll take the long walk. And that's saying something for me."

Zelda rolled her eyes and called over to Samus, who was kicking a sturdy sycamore tree to expel her bottled-up anger.

"What?" she asked, and kicked out again, destroying part of the trunk. "I'm... collecting firewood." She half-heartedly picked up a chunk of fresh sycamore that had been the sufferer of her kicks. "See?"

Zelda tugged on Peach, who dug her feet in the ground like scared dog. Perhaps a pink poodle, shaved on everything but the feet, head and tip of the tail. "Saaamuuuss...."

She sighed. "All right." She went over to the two, and grabbed Peach's other, flailing arm. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to get Peach to the spigot over there."

"Ah. I see now." Samus nodded at Zelda. "On the count of three, we pull."

"One..."

"Two..."

"No! You can't do this! It's torture!" shrieked Peach, scrabbling at anything close to her, whether it be tree branches or body parts of other Smashers, such as the hair of a certain small Hylian who had come to look at the fool Peach was making of herself.

"Ow!" yelped Young Link, who struck out at the arm and fled into the woods, promptly smashing into a tree.

"Serves him right," murmured Samus. "THREE!"

The pair hurled themselves at the spigot, hauling Peach with them.

Three feet from the spigot, Peach quickly unhooked her parasol. The jump from twenty feet away caught the wind in the parasol, and the trio were launched backwards, slamming into the ground with a loud "thud!"

"Peach!" screamed Zelda. "What was that for?!"

Peach didn't answer- she merely took off, as far as her shoes would carry her- the bathrooms. Zelda and Samus took off in hot pursuit.

(At the restrooms)

Kirby, Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, Mario and Luigi were trying to break into the vending machines. The Ice Climbers whacked at the plastic until it had developed a crack. Kirby then stood- well, more like sat, seeing how short his legs are- in front of it and inhaled, bending the plastic towards him. The small flap of plastic left exposed was grabbed by Mario and Luigi and ripped over, leaving them to feast.

Yoshi just dug around in the return coin slot for left coins. Lapping up the coins with the long tongue often used by a Yoshi in need of food, he scooped up quarters, nickels, and even the occasional Chuckie Cheese coin.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

Howard the Coward, still covered in weeds in dirt, came over to the Smashers. His arms weren't straight out, though. "That's illegal!"

Mario quickly grabbed as many snacks as possible and stuffed them in his overalls, Luigi doing the same. Yoshi, with the coins still in his mouth, also crammed packets of Cheetos, Mrs. Fields, and Skittles in his jaws. The Ice Climbers held as many as they could in their arms.

Kirby just inhaled everything left.

The five ran off, or in Kirby's case, waddled. After seeing Howard gaining on them, Mario scooped up Kirby and they all ran towards the camp.

(At the camp)

"Okay... anyone here every built a fire?"

Crickets, coming out for dawn was near, chirped.

Mewtwo sweatdropped. "All right, then. Thank you for answering."

Roy pulled out his sword and stuck the tip in the mound of branches, leaves, sticks, and brown lumps of what could be dirt or something much worse. "This might do it," he said. "I'm going full power."

Marth freaked out. "Whoa! Roy! Whenever you do that on the battlefield-"

Roy nodded and smiled. "See? I got it all planned. A fire will start, just that easily!"

"We blow up on the battlefield, surrounded by nothing. When the fire is fed by the sticks and leaves, what will happen?" Marth was starting to edge away from the fire, which had developed a sinister glow.

Now everyone sweatdropped. "Uh-oh..." muttered Roy, who yanked his sword out swiftly.

But not swiftly enough.

BA-BOOM!

(Ten minutes later)

"Are there any survivors?" muttered Captain Falcon, wriggling out of a mass of burned leaves, and still smoking, leaves. Pushing away a smoldering branch with a hand, he yelped and snatched it back.

"I doubt you could count me as one," moaned Link weakly. His hat was burned, and his clothes were scattered with scorched leaves.

"Why EXACTLY did you do that for?" growled Marth, grabbing onto a tree branch for support. He glowered at the red-clad figure nearby. Unfortunately for him, Roy was still unconscious.

"How are we supposed to know?" asked Fox. "Geez, the guy nearly torched my tail!" He checked it, then barked. "Ah! It is on fire!" He began beating it with his sleeve, which caught fire also. Fox hastily preformed his speed-move and the fire left- though the tail still was smarting.

"That went well," said Falco sarcastically. "Any other suggestions?"

(End Chapter Four)

A/N I know it wasn't as funny as it should be, but I'm tired and needed to update. Sorry that it's a tad shorter then most- but I tried.

Be sure to review! Me likes people who review! And thanks to all of you that faithfully have- this is the most reviews for a single story I have ever gotten.

So please, review!


	5. Campstore Chaos

A/N Well, I'm back. I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I just got home and all. I'll do it later.

Read and review!

Disclaimer: My mission to own Super Smash Brothers: Sneak into the headquarters, hold the producer captive, make a ransom of the copyright, and own it! I would add Young Zelda and Dixie Kong in the new game for sure. You can count on it. Er, if I owned the copyright and made a new game.

(Begin Chapter Five)

After a few minutes, the Smashers thought up a brilliant idea- to hand the tent tarps on overhanging trees (those that weren't charred, anyway) and sleep under them. All agreed- except for the girls, who weren't there, Bowser, and DK.

The two had been sulking in the background for a while, and glared and scowled at anybody that even casually glanced their way.

They were in a plain bad mood. After trying to raid the campstore (and failing) they had attempted to steal the horses from the stables to cause some chaos. However, that attempt failed too because the holster had come out screaming and waving his arms, a pitchfork from mucking out the stables in them. The pair had ran, scared of a pitchfork.

Now they threw glares and surly glances at the Smashers attempting to create a fire that didn't blow up the campsite.

Fox, who had found a nice patch of water nearby and was letting his tail soak in it, commented, "Hey, why don't we find Zelda and ask her to let us use some of Din's Fire? Or Bowser?"

Captain Falcon, who was smashing up leaves to make a poultice for his burns, snorted. "Good luck. Bowser will never agree and Zelda is with Samus breaking down the barricade that Peach made out of mushrooms or whatever she pulls out of the ground."

Roy bonked his head against a charred oak tree. "Who brought matches?"

Crickets chirped.

Mewtwo shrugged, a gesture he had picked up. "Let us go down to the campstore and get the necessary supplies for camping," he suggested. Eyeing the attempts to create tents, he added, "And perhaps a human skilled with these wide strips of cloth that are meant to be used to sleep in would help us with our... problem."

"They're called tents," muttered Roy. "Well, who's going?"

Link nodded. "Me. I really want to get away from here, it smells like burned Smashers."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that certain smell? This has to be the first time you've smelled it." Seeing the look in Link's eyes, he slowly said, "Right?"

Link nervously stepped back. "Uh... who's going to the campstore again?"

(At the girl's bathrooms)

Peach still piled up more mushrooms on the girl's restroom door, windows, and air vents. "No!" she screamed, pulling up more mushrooms from the floor. She stuffed one into the toilet bowl. "No! No! No!"

Zelda sighed. "This is worse then the time she found a beetle in her sheets," she complained. "She's way overreacting."

Samus was digging under the foundation to get to Peach. Popping her head up, she shrugged. "Well, that was a nasty looking spigot," she admitted, pushing a brick out of the way.

Zelda rolled her eyes and continued sending spheres of Din's Fire into the windows, burning their way in. "Peach!" she called, shifting into Shiek to send needles into the mushrooms. "It's just a spigot! You're going to have to learn to live with it!"

A mushroom was jammed into where the old one was burned away. "No!"

Shiek/Zelda sighed again. "Samus? We need to explode our way in."

Samus nodded, and quickly stepped back, sending three missiles into the hole she had been digging into.

The hole exploded, showering the area with clods of dirt and chunks of rock. Shiek/Zelda shielded her face, then commented, "Well?"

Samus grinned. "Let's go!"

The threw themselves in the hole, and found themselves in the extremely filthy and badly lit bathrooms. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, swaying.

Peach swerved around, a mushroom clasped in her hand. "No!" she screamed, and dove into the hole.

Shiek/Zelda dove also, catching the other princess by the ankles. "Hold her, Samus, by the arms!" she cried, pulling the frightened princess dressed in pink back.

Samus grabbed Peach's arms, and together, to pair dragged her outside, after clearing the door of stacked up mushrooms. Setting her down firmly in the fresh sunlight, they made her face the weed covered spigot.

Zelda had transformed back in her princess form, and very queenlike she said, "Now, I order you- fill this canteen with water!"

Peach stared, her eyes full of fright, at the water spout. "It's so... dirty!" she cried, scooting backwards. She finally cracked, and sprinted towards the bathrooms, Zelda and Samus, yet again, chasing after her.

(At camp)

Link, Marth and Roy were going to the campstore to buy marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, matches, and of course, canned soup and Ramen noodles.

Link grinned as the trio walked towards the campstore, which was only about a half a mile away. "Finally. I can't wait to see civilization again! Er, not including the restrooms either."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, I can see how you can't count the restrooms as civilization. I bet they were built by squirrels on the caffeinated coffee diet."

Roy looked to the sky, then to the forest. "Do you guys hear something?"

Link looked around curiously. "Yeah... it's like a thumping sound, like someone running..."

Around the corner of the restrooms came Yoshi, Mario, Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and Luigi, running from Howard the Coward and carrying packages of Cheetos and Mrs. Fields.

Kirby widened his eyes when he saw the three swordsmen. "Mhphh!" he cried, or attempted to.

Mario, who was carrying the pink puffball, jumped at the sight of them. "Haha!" he yelled, and sprinted toward them.

Marth, Roy and Link stared.

"Why are they running towards us?" asked Link.

"Why is Howard chasing them?" inquired Roy.

"Where the heck did they get the snacks?" yelled Marth, and he waved his arms. "Hey, guys! Over here!"

Of course, the thieves already knew this, and plowed into the trio, Howard also smashing into them .

Link grabbed Howard by the collar and dragged him into the restrooms, cramming him in a toilet, and running back out, shouting, "Hey, leave some cookies for me!"

The Smashers feasted on the packaged junk food, savoring the taste.

"Wow, Kirby, I didn't know you had it in you," confessed Marth as he ripped open a pack of Hershey mini chocolate bars. "At least we don't need to by chocolate at the campstore."

Kirby nodded, though his maw was stuffed with M'n'M's. He swallowed and squeaked, "Hiahiiii!"

Roy shrugged. "Well, at least we can bring some of this back to camp for the Smashers left back there. And the girls, if they even come back."

Link packed his mouth full of Reeses and grinned. "You really think we're going to leave even a piece of candy for those guys back at camp?"

Marth also grinned. "No, not really."

(At the campstore)

Now, while the rest of the Smashers were at camp or thieving, Young Link and Ness were raiding the camp store and riding stables.

Young Link had gotten himself a small brown appaloosa pony, ready to go. Ness had saddled a white-ish pony. The pair cantered off into the woods, whooping and yelling, while the holster chased after them, until Young Link hurled his boomerang in the holster's face.

He stopped chasing them after that.

Then, the two miscreants rode around the campstore, Young Link letting Ness borrow his hookshot to grab items, Young Link attaching a string to his arrows so that when he shot, they wrapped around an object and were yanked back to the Kokiri looking boy.

The devious duo snagged candy, Ramen noodles, cans of vegetable sirloin soup, and two flashlights. Packing all this underneath the saddles, they rode back to camp, laughing about their daring deeds and spoils.

However, it wasn't that easy getting back to camp. Halfway through, they ran into Marth, Roy, and Link, who had sent the other five back to camp to say that they were robbed and had no candy left so they didn't have to explain why they had stuffed all the candy wrappers up Howard's nose when someone dug him out.

Eventually.

Link grabbed Young Link's pony's reins and stopped her. "What the heck are you doing?!" he yelled, furious. "This is going too far!" He unsheathed his sword from his back, ready to strike his younger self.

"This is it," said Marth. "The day Link kills Young Link. Link's going to kill himself!"

"Wait," said Roy, confused, "but he's killing Young Link. That's another person. I don't think it counts at suicide. Maybe murder."

"But," said Marth thoughtfully, "it sounds like Link is killing Young Link, another person. But then again, Link used to be Young Link, and-"

"Would you two shut up and let me kill him?!" bellowed Link, sword poised. "Din torch you two!"

That nearly happened- except in a different way. Young Link, frightened of Link in a rage, shifted, causing the matches he had stole to slip out and crash to the ground, spilling out matches. However, the tips of these rubbed against the scratchy side, setting them alight.

The fire caught onto the knight and prince's footwear, and promptly set them roaring and dancing around, kicking rocks and stamping their feet.

Young Link and Ness speedily took this as an opportunity and sped off, grabbing the unlit matches and box as they left.

(End Chapter Five)

A/N Whew! I understand this is a bit shorter then usual, but I haven't posted for a while. So have fun reviewing! ::wink::

I might not be on for a while, because of schoolwork and after school stuff and youth group and all. Not to mention just doing other things. Writing is only my third priority (School, my muses, then writing). See?

Review please!


	6. Destroying of the Restrooms

A/N Hiya! Start of a new chapter, you know. We had the most STUPID test at school- ISTEP. Yep, ISTEP. It smells the same as it did last year, though. Funny. The booklet, I mean. Not the time of year.

Oh, and about putting some of my reviewer's ideas into the story- I'll have to think about it. I have... plans for this chappie.

Read and review!

P.S I will be at a youth group thingie over the weekend, meaning no updates. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! MUHA! FEAR MY SMASHY WRATH!

Cool man in white coat: Ma'am, you need to go to your room and relax a bit. Then you can come back to your laptop.

Me: NOOOO! I OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I- Oh, shiny. ::fingers buttons on straitjacket::

(Begin Chapter Six)

Young Link and Ness rode back to camp, where the other Smashers had yet another bright plan. They would take apart the bathrooms and use the wood to create small shacks.

Captain Falcon eyed Young Link and Ness suspiciously when they rode up on freshly stolen ponies. "Where the heck did you get those?" he snapped, trying to pry off a 2-by-4 off of the foundation of the restroom stalls.

Young Link reached down and pet his horse, who he had named The High Keeper of the Knight-and-Prince Destroying Matches, or just High for short. "Um... the campstore."

"And did the campstore chase after you waving his arms and try to kill you for stealing the horses?"

Young Link nervously looked to the side, and yelped, "Look, Fox is having trouble with the shingles!" and sped off, kicking High in the sides to a gallop.

Fox looked up from his spot under the sinks, where he was taking apart the plumbing to make indoor bathrooms for the shacks. "I'm doing the plumbing, you idiot!"

However, due to Young Link kicking her too hard, High crashed into Fox and Falco, who was levering open the strips of inlaid wood that smell of cheap cedar incense.

Both Fox and Falco went flying, and landed somewhere in the forest roughly an acre away.

"Oops," muttered Young Link, and wheeled High around, stroking the frantic pony. "Calm down, High."

He turned to Ness, who was poking at a shred of door frame that was in a pile labeled with a yellowing piece of toilet paper "To Use". The other pile, stacked with termite-infested wood and some wood that had weird stains on it, was labeled "Or Not To Use". Another pile had old magazines stacked up in it, and the top story on the front of the first magazine was labeled "That is the Question."

"What the-" asked Ness, eyeing a yellowish stain on the pale piece of wood. "I think someone missed with their aim-"

Suddenly, Young Link heard screaming. Whirling High around, he galloped towards the clamor.

He arrived at the scene- after smashing into a couple of tents that were hung up on the trees and a Smasher or two. What he saw could be considered a sacrificial ritual at the old islands of the Pacific, or a PTO meeting.

Peach was tied to a pole that was stuck in the ground, wrapped up with a thin but strong silver chain. The pole, Young Link realized, was a thin beam of psychic energy donated by Mewtwo.

The Hylian boy nervously called out, "Samus? Zelda?" He slowly backed away from the screaming princess.

Out of the bushes emerged the bounty hunter and princess- but both clutched a pitcher of some brownish, vine infested water.

"Um... Zelda?" asked Young Link, he was starting to scare slightly now. "Samus? What's going on?"

Zelda did not answer, but a smiled played around her lips, and she went up to Peach, holding the pitcher of dirty water dangerously close to Peach's lips.

"Now Peach," said Zelda carefully, as if talking to a mentally insane person gripping a chain saw, "You really have to overcome this fear of the water spigot-"

"NO!" shrieked the pink-clad princess, and show clawed at the binds, her eyes wide with fear as Zelda approached.

Samus came up behind her, and dribbled some water down the princess's back. Peach seemed to freeze, horror imprinted on her features. Almost as if turned off by a switch, she collapsed, fainted.

"Thank Faore for that," muttered Zelda, who tossed her pitcher of water away into the bushes. Little did she notice they shriveled up on contact and died, smoke coiling from the dead plants.

Samus noticed Young Link and commented, "That's a cool pony, Young Link. Where did you get it?" She grinned. "Of course, knowing you and your innocent self, you never would of STOLE it, would you, Young Link?"

The boy once again kicked High and sent her racing towards the bathrooms, Young Link yelling over his shoulder, "I got to go help Fox with the shingles!"

Fox, who was stumbling out of the forest covered in bruises and grass stains mumbled under his breath, "I was doing the plumbing."

(At the bathrooms)

A little while later, Kirby and his gang showed up, no snacks from their raiding party of the vending machines with them. Though Popo did have a smear of chocolate across his parka that he couldn't get off and insisted it was a large chunk of dirt.

Mewtwo looked up from his work of removing the sliding from the restroom walls (telepathically, obviously) and slowly said, "I suppose you were out visiting the vending machines?" His violet eyes scanned across them, lingering on the smudge of brown on Popo's parka to the crumbs on Luigi's lips.

Kirby tried to look as innocent as possible. "HiiiHIII!" he squealed, trying to look cute and responsible at the same time, making his marshmallow self as twisted as possible.

Mewtwo sighed and continued removing the sliding, though he did notice someone was missing. "Where is Mario?"

Fox, followed by Falco, slumped over onto the disassembled counter and sinks. The pilot weakly lifted up his head and muttered, "Yeah, I needed help with those cursed sinks... That plumber better come soon or so help me-"

Falco laid his head against the shattered mirror. "I really don't see why we had to go CAMPING of all things..."

Mario, indeed, did appear at that moment, clutching a copy of 'People' and another magazine 'TV Week'. He was stumbling into the forest when he broke out into sobs.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Captain Falcon. Yoshi chirped in agreement.

Mewtwo swiftly read the emotions of Mario's mind, and put two and two together with the copy of 'People' and 'TV Week'. "I believe the Mission Impossible 3 movie is coming out soon. He did not make the cut."

Luigi went off into the forest to comfort his brother, while Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, and Kirby went off to destroy something else.

Falco stopped leaning against the mirror and looked around. "Are you sure you guys didn't leave any bathrooms undestroyed for public use?" he asked. "Seriously. Where I am supposed to go?"

Captain Falcon resumed his work on the 2-by-4. "Hike to the bushes and make sure no squirrels are looking," he grunted, tugging at the piece of wood.

(At the campstore)

Roy and Marth managed to find a creek where the soaked and let their burns cool off. Link was nearby, tapping his foot and waiting.

"You guys nearly done?" he asked, slightly inpatient. "It's been twenty minutes."

Roy got up, weeds and random branches floating off of him. "I don't know," he said, and sighed as the water rushed off him. "Let's go, Marth. I bet they have towels at the campstore."

Marth shook the water off of him, and muttered, "If those two little imps didn't burn it down."

They followed the pony hoof tracks towards the campstore. Well, they tried, until-

"Hey, you! Get over here!"

The holster had gotten up, and had a large bump on his head. He shook the boomerang at Link, who was confused. "I'll teach you to throw and steal from ME!" he snarled, and started running at Link.

Marth stepped back, slightly weirded out. "Link, what happened?"

Roy gasped. "Wait! I think he means Young Link- but Link looks like him!"

Link clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill the little runt!"

Roy grinned. "Link is going to kill Young Link!"

"This is it!" laughed Marth. "Link is going to commit suicide!"

"But Older Link won't die, will he? It won't be suicide then." Roy thought about this.

"But he's killing Link-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Link, and backed up. "That stable guy is going to kill me!"

Roy snorted. "You're not seriously scared of the stablehand?"

Link snapped, "If someone is mad enough, they can kill anyone."

"And he looks that way," said Marth thoughtfully. "Yeah, it might be a good idea to scram."

And with that, the three swordsmen scattered towards the campstore, parallel to the horse barns.

And the insane stablehand.

(End Chapter Six)

A/N Whew! That took a while to write.

Please review! You have already done such a wonderful job- keep it up!

So be sure to review!


	7. Horse Power

A/N Wee! Over 40 reviews on a story! So happy...

Well, my thing at youth group went well, the band rocked, and I liked my cabinmates. The food was great too.

Read and review!

Disclaimer: ::starts humming:: ::looks up:: Whoa, you need me to do a disclaimer? Shoot. ::rummages through piles of prepared disclaimers:: A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. ::looks at notecard:: Whoops, that's a quote.

(Start Chapter Eight)

Peach, Zelda, and Samus got back to camp- at least, Zelda and Samus dragged the unconscious Peach back to camp. Looking around and realizing no one was there, they looked around until they noticed flying bits of plywood and screams of frustration.

"This is insane!" yelled Falco, rubbing bruises and kicking a block of plywood, injuring his talon. "We're taking apart the bathrooms, and rebuilding it for a shack or two that probably won't stand up for more then ten seconds! I don't get you people! I- Arghh!" Falco had tripped on the very plywood he had kicked, and fell back, hitting the dirt.

Fox looked up from his job on the plumbing, which was going very badly. "You need to chill, Falco." Peering closer at the water tube, he prodded it.

The pipe exploded.

Fox was blown backwards with the force of the water pressure, and for the second time that day, landed over ten feet farther away then where was seconds ago. The pipe wriggled and continued spraying (and drenching) local Smashers, who were holding up boards of sliding to termite-infested stall doors for makeshift shields.

"Geez, Fox, could you have botched it any more?" snapped Captain Falcon, wrestling with a 2-by-4. Wrenching it up, he accidentally let go and the plank struck his face, scratching his nose and poking him in the eye. "Ow!" he yelped, and fell back among a pile of timber.

Zelda came over and placed a gloved hand over the pipe, closing off the water. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked, applying pressure onto the outlet of spraying water.

"We are trying to take apart the bathrooms to make shacks," snapped Captain Falcon. He slammed his fist onto a shard of plywood and broke it into thousands of little pieces.

Samus nodded. "Great. Wouldn't it be easier if just asked someone to help us with the sanitary, perfectly safe tents?"

The male Smashers stared.

"Um... I guess." Falco, calming down after his original explosion, slumped off to find Howard or some other primitive life form.

Captain Falcon growled in some way related to that of the hippopotamus. "I'll go fetch Link, Roy, and Marth." He threw his piece of plywood, which crumbled on contact with oxygen and fell to dust.

However, the racer did not have to go find them. The three swordsmen were coming at them, running. Link was in front, firing off random arrows behind his back. Captain Falcon ran up to them speedily, and grabbed Link's bow, snarling, "What the heck-"

Roy pushed Captain Falcon out of the way, yelling, "The holster's coming after Link because he looks like Young Link!"

The first thought of 'holster' that came into the racer's mind was a gun holster. "I didn't know they were alive. What did you do to make them so mad, Link?"

Marth, still running, yelled, "You idiot! We mean the horse stable hand!"

Just that second, a scream erupted from behind the arguing men.

"YOU!"

"RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!"

"AHHHH! MOVE NESS MOVE!"

Link swerved around, then cried out, "Yeah! The holster found Young Link!"

Zelda came running out, Samus trailing after her. They had left the unconscious Peach underneath the tarp tents- with a pitcher of spigot water strapped to her chest. They would know when she awakened.

It would be hard to ignore.

Zelda quickly, using Faore's Wind, transported to where Young Link, Ness, and the holster was. Grabbing the holster's hand, she threw him into the plywood shacks not that far away.

The holster fell into the bathroom and slipping into a toilet. He landed on something soft and warm. A rather peeved voice said, "So. You got thrown in here too. Who did it?"

(At Young Link and Ness)

Young Link hugged Zelda. "Thank you! The holster was going to kill me!"

Zelda sternly glared at him. "Why did you steal the horses?"

Young Link sheepishly grinned and stroked the groomed fur of High. "Well, we needed transportation, and nobody was using them..."

Ness patted his horse, which he had named The All Destroyer of Pitiful Enimies, or Tadope. "No one else was doing anything with them!"

Young Link shrugged. "Well, we were thinking off going on our own trail ride." He looked at them. "Want to come?"

Samus and Zelda looked at each other, then nodded. "Sure..." said Samus. "I'd better go get the others."

Zelda pulled on her arm. "No, you'd better not. I doubt they will agree." Looking at the sun, she guessed the time. "It's about four, we got here pretty early in the morning... so we have time," she decided. "I'll transport us to the stable."

Young Link wriggled. "Yay!"

Ness gave him a sidelong glance. "Yay."

Zelda also looked up. "Yay?"

Samus also peered up. "Yay..."

Young Link banged his head on a nearby sycamore tree. "Nevermind."

(At the stables)

Zelda walked up and down the stable isle, looking at the horses. All them were sticking their heads out, and nudged the princess as she walked by. She had snitched some apples and carrots out of the icebox in the office of the stables.

She swiftly changed into Sheik and cut up the apple with shards of needles and fed the carrot whole to the horses.

"These are huge," commented Samus. She walked up to a large, black-brown horse and stroked the side of her head. "You're a good horse it seems," she said. "Want some food, girl?"

The horse, nicknamed Isis, flicked it's tail and seemed to say, "Give me the vegetables and you can keep your bodily parts."

Zelda was stroking a horse who's name tag said "Bluemint". She fed him a carrot and slices of apple. "I think I'll ride you," she said.

Bluemint was white and pink, flecked with blue spots. His nose was a soft pink, and had blue-looking eyes in the dim light of the stall. He had recently been ridden- a saddle was already on the horse's back, and the reins were still attached. The same was for Isis.

Zelda/Shiek (A/N Who will now be known as Shiek until the change back) mounted up on the huge horse and nudged him with a foot. "Do you want to go out?" she murmured. Bluemint gave her the "Horses are superior you stupid fool but I suppose if I must I better get some good food out of this" and walked out of the stall.

Samus had gotten onto Isis and tried to shift so her leg armor did not hurt the horse as much. "Let's go!" she said, wiggling.

Shiek stared.

Samus blushed underneath her helmet. "Sorry, never ridden before."

Shiek had once or twice in the palace, but was not as good as some. Young Link and Ness were waiting near the trail's beginning. "What took you so long?" he asked, bouncing in his seat. High gave him a stern look, which resembled the one given to him so often by Zelda, and began to slowly walk towards the path, with Tadope and Ness behind him, then Isis and Samus, then finally Shiek and Bluemint. The other horses woefully looked out of their stalls, wanting to be ridden.

Instead of that, the Smashers later discovered, they broke out and smashed into the icebox, stealing all of the apples and carrots and broke into the holster's wine and whiskey cabinet. Later, they were reported to be aimlessly stumbling around in circles for hours in the forest.

(Back at camp)

Kirby and the Ice Climbers were trying to rebuild the shacks using suction and freezing the boards in submission. First, they put together two boards, which Kirby was inhaling air and pulling the boards towards him, while the Ice Climbers froze it.

This worked well until DK and Bowser, mad at they having fun, came in and smashed all their hard work. The three small ones chased after the turtle and ape until the fled. Sadly, they returned to their work, knowing most of the plywood was in splinters.

Mewtwo and Luigi were talking and soft tones to Mario nearby, murmuring words like, "It's okay" and "Maybe another time" and "If you get the part can I have Peach?"

The last remark mad Mario yell and whack his brother on the head, and then continued sobbing. In between breaths, he sobbed/hummed the Mission Impossible theme song, holding his hands in a gun shape and bobbing his head up and down.

(End Chapter Seven)

A/N Whew! I was getting tired after a while. I started at about 7:00 A.M and it's... let me check... 8:08 now! Geez. It really does take me a while to write. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, though it's a bit short and not as funny. I hope you still like it.

Yet again, I might not write for a while. I will be at Wolf Park this weekend with my two friends. In fact, I dedicate the horse portion of the story to my friend, who I stole the names of the horses at the barn she trains at from her. Bluemint, Isis- gotta love them. Also William, Boo the Wonder pony, Countess, and some more I cannot think of.

Review please!

P.S It's 8:15... took me seven minutes to edit...


	8. Ramen and Birds

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for a LONG time! School has killed my free time, and of course I have extracurriculars, and of course, a have a few projects, all over 100 points BY THEMSELVES. Well, SUPER SUPER gomenness...

More reviews for this chappie. :-) Uber happy.

I got a review for one of my past stories, The Tournament. It was... shall I say- a wisp of smoke. That's a slight annoyance from a reviewer to an author, a term I made up. I can't quote it exactly, but it did say that tournaments had more then one round and such. I did not mean to make it some massive story- just an ickle one. But isn't it funny that all my 'wisps of smoke' came from people that reviewed anonymously? Seriously. It just bugs me that I can't e-mail them or review their stories to see if they are good and can actually review or just like to P.O me.

He (I'm guessing) did say that he liked my disclaimers. I guess they can be funny, and so I attempt to do so. Sometimes I'm not really up to it though. Thus, transaction to angst/drama story.

But I feel joke-y today- do not fear!

Read and review!

Disclaimer: ::hums Mission Impossible song:: Do-do. Do-do-do DO DO! ::peers around:: What? I have readers? Shoot. ::looks at stuff that she owns- three cats, a lot of books and clay models of swords:: Hm. Don't see the copyright of SSB:M here... check back later.

(Begin chapter eight)

The trail ride through the forest was uneventful, except for the fact that High, covered in the scent of apples due to Young Link stuffing her on the campstore's food stock, had attracted a lot of squirrels and various species of chipmunks.

They crowded around the mare, avoiding the shod hooves, and completely ignoring the fact that she, having no opposable thumbs, could no more grasp an apple then shove it up her nostrils.

But they still tried to grab onto her saddle and scale it, desperately climbing for the head, where she might of been concealing hordes of apples and fruits.

Young Link kicked, whacked, and even spat at some of the mammals with no avail. After a while, they decided- maybe the human has food too! Soon after, Link was being searched for valuables and scraps of food.

High was slightly scared during this exploration of her saddle and rider. Finally, she used a trick developed by scientist horses used all over the world and twitched her fur, sending the squirrels and chipmunks flying. All except one squirrel, who had successfully scrabbled up Young Link's left leg and managed to find the Ramen noodles. Stealing a packet, he began to rip it open with claws and teeth. The dried noodles scattered, the spice packet flopping into Young Link's sword sheath, were it stayed secure.

The squirrel stuffed a bunch of noodles into his mouth and was about to flee when Young Link grabbed it's bushy tail and was about it crush it when Zelda looked back, not really noticing what had been going on beforehand. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes slowly going up to the squirrel gripped in Young Link's hand. The other hand held the rein to High, but she mostly followed the escaping squirrels and chipmunks to their dens to kill them.

After she killed the holster, who she and the others horses had been plotting against for a while.

Zelda sternly glared at Young Link. "Let the poor thing go."

Young Link took his bow and wrapped the string- it magically grew back after he had lost it when tripping Marth- around the squirrel's legs and paws swiftly so the squirrel didn't know what was happening until he was tied up. Then he plucked another new string that had magically grown back and tied it to the horse's saddle horn. "There," he said proudly. Looking at the squirrel, he added, "And I'll call him Ramen."

Ramen struggled with his binds, and chittered indignantly, but shut up when High turned around and bared her teeth.

"Well," said Samus, trying to stay in her saddle, "Let's decide what path to take, I see two that split off to the west." She pointed to the direction, where much foliage was spreading out and taking over the local rocks.

Zelda shrugged, saying, "I say we take the one that's easier to ride on."

Young Link chewed on some gummy worms which he had stolen from the campstore. He appeared to be thinking, and had a thoughtful expression on his young face, and seemed about to say something clever and deep; then said, "This tastes like a cherry."

(Back at camp)

It had been hard to calm Mario down, but they had succeeded after a while. Mario had finally accepted that there might be a sequel to the newest movie and yes there might be another chance and no Luigi and Peach would never get together.

Link, Roy, and Marth had set up a job for themselves- stapling all the tent tarps to make on huge one put up over the trees. The stapler had been found in a RV that had been abandoned. It had taken a while to figure out how to use the stapler, but the three of them managed to get it straight.

"This is weird," muttered Link. He stapled Peach's tent, now smeared with dirt and dead leaves to become a pinkish-brown color. "I mean, we were supposed to be having fun and doing 'natural' camping, but here we are, stapling together tent tarps."

Marth daubed a slimy coat of moss and mud on the letters 'Perfect Princess'. "Better."

Roy was hanging up the tent tarps onto the trees. "Hey, it might work."

Captain Falcon was brushing leaves and sticks out from under the tarp to create a smooth ground. He turned towards Link and shrugged. "Well, we can get into the main offices and sleep there."

Marth looked up from his job of covering the pink and yellow tarp with muck and shards of stick. "Us four could do it. The rest can sleep under the tarp!"

Link let go of the stapler. "Yeah! Let's go into the main offices now!"

The four ran off to seek heating and rotating chairs.

(On the trail ride)

The group took the easier path, and ended up in a weird deserted path that could hardly be called a path, because it was swarmed over weeds and vines. The occasional snake and gopher hole made High freak and trip on them, and Zelda's horse actually tried to scale an elm tree when a snake slithered across their path. Samus was having trouble holding the reins, let alone caring where the heck her horse wandered off to do, most likely kill some innocent squirrel or chew on some unfortunate grass.

Of course, Ness's horse was acting like a total nut and diving after every patch of grass per two feet. Ness looked like a poor inexperienced rodeo idiot just that second realized he was on a horse. The boy was flopping about on the pony and scattering food all over the forest, attracting birds of all kinds. A woodpecker even lodged itself into Ness's ear in attempt to get a piece of Twizzler from under Ness's baseball cap. Ness shrieked and batted at the birds with his baseball bat, yelling triumphantly when he scored a hit and yelping when a sparrow savagely tore at his neck.

Young Link joined into the aven fray when he managed to give High's rein to Zelda. Hurling himself at the swarm of birds that were attacking Ness, he used his bow as a club, beating the birds off and eating the Twizzler that the woodpecker had been trying to get at.

At last, the birds flew off the quartet of Smashers arrived at a decent path. It lead to the disassembled bathroom and camp. Samus sighed and mounted down from her horse, and patted the animal. "Well, go torture the hostler or join your fellow conspirators." An intelligent gleam filled the horse's eyes, and he galloped off, to take over the league of horses that will one day dominate the world.

Zelda let her horse go also, but whispered something in it's ear that made the horse snort. After stepping back, Zelda watched the horse speed off, to take over the world also.

Young Link let go of High, but kept Ramen close. The squirrel squirmed and struggled to escape, but he knew it was hopeless. Young Link saluted High as she ran off with his left hand (his right clutched Ramen tightly, with no chance of prying open the determined fingers).

Ness let Tadope go, but not without a pat and some pieces of apple and candy.

"Let's go back to camp," said Zelda. "It's nearly time to go back anyway." She looked where the sun's position was. "It's almost seven!"

"Seriously?" asked Young Link. He peered at the sun, then shielded his eyes. "Ow!"

Samus rolled her eyes and started towards camp. "Come on, the rest must of gotten something done during our break."

As they entered the disaster zone, they noticed that no work was being done. Falco and Fox were resting near a tree, completely wiped out. A few tent tarps hung from the trees, and a lone stapler lay there, looking forlorn and alone.

Mario, Luigi, Mewtwo, and Yoshi, who had come back after a while from his binge of the forest berries were all resting, Mewtwo tired from telling Mario to chill, Luigi from getting whapped on the head by Mario, and Mario from his depression of not being in the newest Mission Impossible. Yoshi- well, he had eaten some berries that were never meant for dinosaur consumption.

Marth, Link, and Roy were not there, but footsteps lead them. They closely followed them, and eventually it ended up coming to the main offices. There, Link, Roy, and Marth were lying in a hammock in the front lawn. They grinned when Samus and Zelda showed up, though all three of the swordsmen looked murderous when Young Link and Ness came into view.

"Now can I kill him?" asked Link, trying to get out of the hammock. After struggling so hard, Link was taken pity by Roy, who shoved him out of the hammock onto the ground.

Marth looked thoughtful. "Now, that would be murder-"

"Suicide." Roy stated this with absolute certainty.

"Murder!!!!" bellowed Marth.

"SUICIDE!" screamed Roy.

"MURDER!"

"SUICIDE!"

"DEATH!" yelled Link. "THAT'S IT!" He hurled his sword at Young Link, who nimbly dodged it.

Zelda sighed, and looked at Samus. "Help?"

Samus, however, was deep into the men's conversation. "MURDER!" she yelled.

(End Chapter)

A/N Whew. I know it's a bit short but at least it's a chapter.

::growls:: A bunch of kids are having a party next door, and lots of them are from my school... how annoying. I did open the window when one got on the lawn and he ran back to the house. He he.

Review please!


	9. Ramen's Revenge

A/N The last chapter of Camping Trip of Doom! ::laughs:: YES! Finally, no demanding and dangerous reviewers on my back...

::sees reviewers staring at Shadowsong with pitchforks and assorted weapons::

Shadowsong: ::gulp::

Um... what I mean was, what a bunch of great guys (and gals) you are. Going to my story, putting me on author alert even when I put up stories that have nothing to do with SSB:M, putting this as your favorite story (some of you- the rest love to review! :)). Actually bothering to press the review button to break your fingers (slowly) down to tell me what your think. Spending a few minutes of your time to see what I have to say about angry heroes, thieving marshmallows, murderous princesses, and that cute little squirrel who is called Ramen, whom we met last chapter. ::waves merrily to Ramen, who snarls back:: We gotta love him.

Mentioning that noodle-stealing squirrel, he will get his revenge, do not worry. ::evil chuckle:: Do not worry. And the whole suicide-murder thing will be left hanging.... you think of what to do with it. I shall leave whether that is suicide, murder, or whatever you think it should be.

And my faithful reviewer(s) were right- I did miss out on Captain Falcon, my bad. He will be there, also, as sure as Ramen will get his revenge.

And it might be past the time when I post this, but I will say it anyway- the STATE Spell Bowl is coming up. And guess who is spelling? ::listens to audience:: No, not Ramen! Me!

Wish me luck!

(Note: The day after the Spell Bowl: Yay! We got first place in our division! Now I've confused you with switching time and all, but it was so fun. I misspelt opossum (did a double p) catarrh and immescible. Like I will ever need those in life... the bus ride was mad fun though. We sang stuff like "Everywhere we GO! PEOPLE WANNA KNOW! WHO WE ARE! SO WE TELL THEM! WE ARE THE SPELLERS, THE MIGHTY MIGHTY SPELLERS!" song really loud and everyone looked at us. ::giggle:: Fun! ::mystic music:: Back to past!)

Please review!

Disclaimer: ::see Shadowsong in desk reading a freshly printed paper. You hear: "Dear Mr. Super Smash Brothers owner. The following authoress, Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf, has become your heiress and adopted daughter to receive said video game's copyright. If you disagree with this, she will come and make you give her the copyright if you die. If you still disagree, she will come and let you see the gates of heaven quicker then expected." ::Shadowsong peers at letter, then signs, "Your new daughter, Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf.":: ::Looks up:: What?

(Begin Chapter Nine)

Zelda managed to stay the murdering few (and debating girlfriend) until they heard a slight whistling of Mission Impossible from the men's bathrooms. Everyone looked up, and Captain Falcon came strolling out, whistling and zipping up his pants. He noticed the girls there and asked with a frown, "When did you two get here?"

Zelda was about to answer when a high pitched scream erupted from camp. Samus stood up from her soft position on the ground where Zelda had to force her into to stop from arguing the best way to get Young Link rid of his new pet, the ramen-stealing (and murderous) squirrel. "Peach's up."

The scream continued, slowly rising in pitch. Ramen pricked up his ears curiously and peered forward towards the noise, hoping for a kill, or to call his fellow squirrels to attack.

"Let's go calm her," said Zelda, and she quickly used Faeroe's Wind to get to the steadily shrieking princess, Samus being taken along.

The males, unsure of what to do except Captain Falcon, who whistled louder and tried to hitch up his pants more. Young Link and Ness slowly scooted away, eager to get away from the madness of murder, suicide, and death.

Link noticed this and ran after Young Link, screaming, "DON'T RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

The little Hylian squeaked and ran into the main offices, followed by Ness. Slamming the glass door (and promptly smashing all the panes in the process) he streaked right into the wooden desk that served as a barrier towards him and freedom.

Ness looked up, forgetting the seriousness of the situation, and said, "Why did we have to talk to Howard the Coward about getting a piece of dirt to sleep of if we could take over this place?"

Then he was hit on the head by Falchion's sword hilt.

Marth was looking at the empty reception area, which was better then the place where they were sleeping tonight. "Yeah! This place is great!" He jumped over the desk and thumped into the spinning seat to peer at the computer. "Ooohhh... e-mail!" He exited out of the receptionist's e-mail, and quickly entered Yahoo free e-mail and typed in his address and password.

Young Link ran behind the reception desk and looked at his e-mail. "DaBestSwordDude at ?"

Marth glared at him. "At least mine isn't DieNaviDie at !"

Roy, done beating Ness into submission, came over. "Whoa. You have 126 new, unread e-mails? When did you last check?"

Marth clicked on the 'Inbox' link. "Um... I think a few weeks ago..."

They all stared intently at the new e-mails.

"New chapter update by Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf, new story update by Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf... what the-" muttered Roy. "I thought you said you didn't like hers!"

"Mistake!" yelped Marth, and clicked off the window. "Let's look up Zelda fansites!"

Suddenly, they heard a hoarse sob in the corner. Mario was there on the other computer, sadly staring at the Mission Impossible homepage. Tracing the leading hero's face, he broke out in multiple tears, humming the Mission Impossible theme song softly, his hands in a weak gun shape.

Ness weakly wobbled over to Mario. "Whoa, check out that dude's haircut." Not being able to duck the pitiful swing of Mario, he was hurled across the room into a plastic fern covered in layers of dust dating back to the times of Elvis.

While all this was going on, the rest of the Smashers had gotten together back at camp, and we deciding what to do since night was nearing.

"I say we take over the offices," murmured Mewtwo in his slow, telepathic voice. "It would be easier then sleeping out here."

Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, and Falco agreed, and were about to set out for a mission to the offices when a high pitched scream erupted through the forest, scaring all the birds within the twelve-mile radius.

Six seconds later, the scream still on a steady go, Zelda and Samus appeared in a whirl of yellow ribbon. They split towards the forest, running at full speed.

Well, they would've been if it was not for Zelda's heels. The princess tripped and flew headfirst into an oak sapling, crashing into the ground.

"Uh, Zelda? I suggest changing to Shiek. Just an idea." Samus stood above her, leaning on a tree.

Zelda blushed, her face looking like it was slowly being painted red by a horrible artist. Swiftly switching to Shiek, she continued on, her face still a dark cherry. Of course, it slowly shifted to a creamy white, like clam chowder, when she saw what happened next.

Peach was wriggling, with water pitcher strapped to her chest sloshing slightly. She was surrounded by squirrels, and each was holding a three-pronged twig and sharpened acorns. All had an evil gleam in their eyes, and were viscously closing in on the pink-dressed and frightened looking princess. Peach, with wide blue eyes, screamed.

Shiek/Zelda leapt forward to save the day- well, the princess strapped to a tree with a water jug tied to her and surrounded by squirrels with farming tools made of twigs and nuts. Transporting in puffs of smoke that scared the squirrels into attacking Shiek/Zelda, she dealt out blows to the squirrels (and missing).

However, with all this action, the water jug was jiggled, pushed, and jerked. Peach's mouth, opened with screaming, was the perfect target for the water so perilously close to her open lips...

It was too much of a target.

Peach froze, the water dripping out of her mouth. Her eyes widened, and Shiek, Samus, and even the squirrels froze also, fearing what would happen next.

Well, it was to be expected.

Peach screamed. Wriggling like a worm caught on a hook being pursued by a horde of flesh-eating fish, she banged her head against the tree, spat, broke the jug, and almost struck a squirrel in the short time of six seconds.

Samus leapt forward, and clapped a hand over her mouth. The water Peach was spitting up soaked her hand, and seeped through the glove. Still screaming, Peach managed to bite through her bonds and escaped to solace in the- where else- offices.

Spitting up water as she went.

Shiek shifted back to Zelda, and sat there looked like a lost, confused puppy. Samus was franticly scrubbing at her hand with moss. "That is nasty water! It had weeds trailing in it!"

Zelda looked up, and a raindrop splattered onto her face. "Well, we forced it on her. She deserved it. I would of NEVER slept in a sleeping bag that said "Perfect Princess" on it." Covering her face with a hand, she stood up and grabbed Samus. "We're going to the offices. It has to be warm there."

Suddenly, a crashing sounded from behind the two, and they swerved around. Out of the foliage and trees, two hideous shapes appeared. Grunting, they came closer.

"What the- it's Bowser and DK!" realized Samus.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "They look pitiful."

Indeed, the two mighty warriors looked like they needed a bath and towels. Soaking wet and stumbling aimlessly, Bowser shrieked when he saw Zelda and headed the other way, but ended up smashing into DK. Samus gave a pitying look at them, and she transported with Zelda, dragging the other two males along.

(At the offices)

It was around ten by the time all that ruckus had passed. After ten, the Smashers had no idea due to the clock being smashed when Yoshi hurled an egg and Ness, who successfully ducked it and swung his bat the wrong way, hitting the egg with broke and hit the clock, which slid down the wall and was crushed by Captain Falcon chasing Young Link around for poking him in the thighs until his suit split.

With Roy's sword, of course.

"ALL RIGHT!" screamed Zelda. The room, which was in massive chaos due to the many hyper (and candy-energized). "GO TO SLEEP! IN NAYRU'S NAME I'M GOING TO GET MAD IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS SQUEAKS IN TEN MINUTES!"

After that, all the Smashers quietly slipped into various parts of the offices which were cushioned.

Unaware that outside, Ramen and his fellow squirrels were waiting for the morning to come.

Waiting...

(End Camping Trip of Doom)

A/N I know, a lame ending. I tried.

Hoped you liked the story! Be sure to tell others about it, all that good stuff. You've all been so good to me- over 50 reviews for a story... I'm SO happy!

And remember, if you have been reading but never reviewed, this is your LAST chance- so let your electronic voice be heard!

Love you all, and may your shadow never leave you!


End file.
